Generally, easily opening lids are required in cans and therefore can lids with easily openable means are installed.
However, in the case of cans provided with easily openable means, easy opening of the can is required but the gap between the handle tab and the top panel of the can is very small and therefore the hooking of the finger is not favorable and thus there is a tendency of it being difficult to open. As a countermeasure, a method of providing a concave portion underneath the tab or a convex portion on the top surface of the can and lifting the tab has been devised. However, if the depth of the concave or convex portion becomes large, there is the problem of tabs of other can lids being caught between the tab and can lid during manufacturing and return transportation and causing damage.